mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Oracion Seis
Oracion Seis ("Seis" being Spanish for "Six" and Oración meaning "prayer" in the same language) is a group in the anime and manga series Rave Master. They are the six most powerful warriors and leaders in the fictional terrorist organization known as Demon Card, and they take their orders from the individual known as King, Demon Card's most powerful warrior and its supreme ruler. Six Star Dark Bring Quite possibly the Oracion Six' defining attribute, this set of special Dark Brings are considered to be the most powerful in the world, second only perhaps to the five pieces of the mother of all Dark Brings, Sinclair (which caused the Overdrive 50 years ago). The Six Star Dark Brings enable each member of the Oracion Six to bend a force of nature to their will. Members Shuda Shuda is the first member of the Oracion Six to be introduced. He fought and lost to Haru Glory twice in the beginning of the series, and after his second defeat, he reforms and becomes an ally of Haru and his friends. He holds the utmost respect for Gale Glory. He uses the high six star Dark Bring Ballettänzer Zeffrea, which allows him to cause an explosion within a spherical targeting grid that manifests over a chosen point in space. He also wields two swords: the ghost sword Entenka (which spews forth flames by cutting the wind), and the divine sword Heavenly Blossom, which is claimed to be a weapon of the gods. He is skilled in dancing and taught Elie how to dance for the dance festival in volume 22 and 23. Shuda also is revealed to have a relationship with Haru's sister. Reina Reina is a Silver Claimer, like Musica. She became a member of Demon Card and the Oracion Six to avenge the injustice done to her deceased father, as well as to find the silver ship Silver Ray (her father's greatest work), whose theft her father was unjustly accused of. She has an issue with Musica, as his mentor Rize is who Reina believes to be the true culprit behind the theft of the Silver Ray, and hence is privy to its location. She uses the Six Star Dark Bring White Kiss, which she uses to create silver out of thin air, which she then manipulates to create silver weapons. In the battle against ogre she teams up with Musica to defeat him. In this battle they use the Silver Bonds to defeat Ogre. She liked Musica and told him how she felt before destroying the Silver Ray. At the last moment, Reina pushed Musica off the Silver Ray and used Silver Bonds, causing an explosion in the sky. She died but her silver combined with Musica's and her soul slipped inside Musica's silver ray spear, which fell out of the heavens. Jegan Jegan is a member of the Dragon Race in the Demon World, and the younger brother of Empire's Western General Jade. He is involved in a bitter feud with his former friend Let, because of Jegan's destruction of their home village and the massacre of their kind, in particular Julia, Let's girlfriend. In reality, however, Jegan faked Julia's death, and she became a full dragon who serves as his mindless companion and steed, after she purposely failed her dragon trial to spite him. He uses the "tree" Six Star Dark Bring Yggdrasil, which can absorb energy and manipulate plant life. Berial Berial is an archduke in the Demon World. A four-eyed demonic bat named Boi Boi often sits on his shoulder. He was the one who proposed to the Great Demon Lord Megido of the Lava and his peers for them to ally with Demon Card, as part of the organization's ambitious Project: Dark Rendezvous. He uses the Six Star Dark Bring G-Earth, which allows him to manipulate the ground. He appears again after The Blue Guardians are defeated and sends an army of monsters to kill Haru and his friends after Haru had retrieved the final RAVE. Haru kills him with a single hit. This is surprising because the author's notes define him as the strongest. Julius Julius is an extremely vain individual, obsessed with beauty. He is arguably the weakest member of the Oracion Six, but can be consideed dangerous in certain instances, particularly if his own beauty is threatened. Like Shuda, he was a villain in the beginning, but he was reformed (to a certain extent) and became an ally of Haru Glory and his friends. He uses the Six Star Dark Bring Armure D'Etoile, which manipulates the element of ice. Haja Haja is the de facto leader of the Oracion Six and one of its most powerful members (second only to Berial, according to the author). He is one of the top mages in the world, second only perhaps to his master Shakuma (the world's greatest mage). His overwhelming might is primarily attributed to his ability to generate limitless quantities of mana, which gained him the title of "Haja the Infinite"; while this was seemingly a natural ability at first, it was later revealed to be derived from a Dark Bring implanted within him. Like the archmage Sieghart, he hails from the town of Mildea, the city of time. He was initially depicted as being one of Demon Card's most loyal members, but later events would later reveal him to be a highly devious and ambitious individual, who plotted to have the most powerful forces for both good AND evil eliminated and coveted ultimate power to achieve control over the entire world and all of time. To that end, he returned to his hometown of Mildea to acquire the great power that dwelled beneath it, but was opposed and inevitably killed by Sieg, who was aided by the Mildeans. It was revealed afterwards that Haja carried within him the essence of the Demon Card scientist Igor Kilkila, who was released after Haja was killed (Igor was subsequently defeated and imprisoned by Sieg and the Mildeans). Deep Snow Deep Snow is the Northern General of the Empire, but is in reality a double-agent working for Demon Card. He returned to the organization when Lucia became its new ruler, and was chosen as Shuda's replacement within the Oracion Six. He uses the "flow" Six Star Dark Bring Zero Stream, which allows him to control all that flows (water, wind, blood, etc.), and has also the Dark Bring Type 56 implanted within him when he was an infant, allowing him to tap into his latent power and enhance his physical abilities. Category:Rave Master characters